


Dirty Little Secret

by agaybaddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Bob Grey, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Non-Consensual Touching, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Robert Grey (Pennywise), Slurs, coming to terms with ones sexuality, in a... non-conventional way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaybaddie/pseuds/agaybaddie
Summary: An extended scene from the "Dirty Little Secret"-scene from IT: Chapter 2 (2019).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An extended scene from the "Dirty Little Secret"-scene from IT: Chapter 2 (2019).

"Play a game with me, would ya?"

There it was. The familiar taunting grin from that fucking _clown_. Richie let out a sharp breath, as he stumbled backwards. He wanted to turn and run as fast as his legs would carry him, wanted to forget about this living nightmare and just go _home_. But he was too scared to take his eyes off of the clown, scared of what would happen if he did. Scared of dying.

"...or how about 'Truth or Daaare?'" Laughing, the clown jumped down from the statue, floating in the air towards Richie as he held the red balloons in his gloved hand. "Ohh, but you wouldn't want anyone to pick _truth_, would you, Richie-e-e?" Pennywise hissed, and Richie could feel his chest tightening up.

_This isn't real._

"You wouldn't want anyone to find out about your little secret, Richie. But I know. I know." And so the clown began to sing, the crowd behind him joining in, every word taunting Richie, beating him down. He wanted to hide, curl himself into a ball right then and there. But he wouldn't want Pennywise to watch him get onto his knees, knowing all too well how much satisfaction the clown would get from that. But as the clown got closer, Richie couldn't help but look away, eyes instinctively closing.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. Not real..."

"This isn't real enough for you?!"

Richie's eyes fluttered open as he felt the sharp pain of a punch into his left side and he flew backwards. But when he landed, there was no grass to soften his fall, only hard concrete that made him grunt in agony. Finally looking up, the clown was still there, walking towards him. Richie panted, scrambling backwards, but Pennywise wasn't in a hurry. He took his time, watching the man struggle with a smirk on his face.

It was first when Richie hit a wall that he noticed where he was. He looked around only to be surrounded by darkness and wetness -- _the sewers_. Leaning back against the wall, he looked back, only to find that the clown was gone. And in front of him stood Eddie.

"Eds?"

Richie's voice was weak, trembling as he spoke the name of the familiar man in front of him. "P-Pennywise he.. h-he was just-"

"Just here? No. It's just me, Rich." Eddie spoke softly, slowly approaching Richie with an extended hand. "It's just me."

Richie let out a short laugh, shaking his head. "I don't know what the fuck's happening anymore." Tears welled up in his eyes, but Eddie just smiled. And so Richie reached out, grabbing ahold of Eddie's extended hand and getting up from the ground, the warmth of Eddie's hand making Richie inch closer.

But the hand soon morphed into something else-- a glove, an arm soon covered in a costume... until 'Eddie' had disappeared and Pennywise had returned to his original form as the dancing clown.

"Ohohohoho, poor little Richie!" Pennywise laughed as he gripped Richie's throat and with ease lifted the man up in the air, slowly beginning to choke him. "So _naive_ and dumb to fall for that little trick. But we all know that Eddie's aaalways been your weakness... isn't that right, Richie?" Pennywise met Richie's terrified gaze as he almost anticipated an answer.

Panicking, Richie grabbed ahold of It's hand around his throat, squirming to get out of the chokehold. He gasped and kicked with his feet in the air as his eyes looked around for a way out, for someone. For Eddie. Pennywise was right. But he didn't want to give that to him, he couldn't... couldn't admit what he was.

"That's your dirty little secret, isn't it Richie? The one thing no one can find out, the one thing you've buried deeeeep inside you..."

Richie could feel Pennywise's breath against his skin now and another gloved hand traced the side of his hip, dangerously close to his pelvis. _No. Not like this, please,_ was all Richie could think. He wanted to fight back, but his arms grew weaker with each second that passed. He tried to breathe in, desperate for fresh air to fill his lungs, but the clown just tightened his grip.

"Maybe _I_... should bury myself deep inside of you as well..." The clown purred and leaned his head back to widen his jaws. That's when something clicked inside of Richie and he screamed, and used his fist to swing one last punch towards Pennywise. This time he hit and the sudden movement caught the clown off guard.

Richie fell, hitting the concrete once again but this time the pain didn't bother him- he was just happy to be free. He held his own throat as he gasped for air, dragging his legs across the wet ground as he attempted to crawl away. But Pennywise wasn't done taunting him just yet. Claws buried into Richie's skin as the clown grabbed ahold of his leg, pulling him back. Yelling out in pain, Richie looked up to find Pennywise hovering over him like a hawk and his eyes widened in fear once again as he stared into the fire burning in It's eyes.

"Please... please, dear God..." Richie whimpered, hands reaching up to cover his head, a pathetic attempt at protecting himself.

"I am God." The clown growled, drooling all over the man underneath him as he dragged his claws across Richie's vulnerable body, tearing up his clothes, marking him with his mere presence.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Richie cried, tears staining his glasses and making his sight blurry. Though it seemed he saw Pennywise clearer than ever.

"I want you to say it. Say it. Tell me your dirty little secret, Richie!"

Pennywise's disgusting hand moved down towards Richie's lower body and Richie lost it, fear taking over his body completely and he closed his eyes. "I'm a faggot, a fucking faggot! You win, just stop, please stop!"

Richie couldn't hear anything over his own crying and sniffling as he laid at the clown's mercy, but nothing more came. No taunting words, no hands forcing themselves upon his body. Nothing.

And when Richie finally dared to open his eyes again, sunlight met his gaze and he found himself laying on the soft grass in the park again. Pennywise was gone. But the shame and guilt washed over him.

_Fucking faggot._


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the shitty motel, Richie laid curled up on his side on the single-bed (that in reality was too big to be called a "single" bed), head buried deep within the soft fabrics of the not-as-shitty pillow. His breathing still hadn't calmed down and his heart was still racing like he was running a fucking marathon. He thought that maybe he was having a panic attack, or maybe it was a fever. Either way, it didn't really matter. He wasn't leaving this bed anytime soon.

He couldn't escape It. He couldn't run away - he'd be betraying his friends if he did. And considering what he'd just gone through, running away wouldn't make him forget. At least he didn't think it would. It was too traumatic, all of it. Richie had his fair share of trauma already, but this, _this_, takes the cake.

What he needed right now was a shower, but the water barely functioned at the motel they were staying at and Richie also believed he'd get at least one STD just by setting foot inside of the bathroom _without_ any clothes on. He wanted so badly to get out of the clothes he wore-- the holes in them only served as a reminder that even if Pennywise was the master of illusions, he was real enough to cause damage. _As if anyone didn't know that already._

Richie didn't know how long he laid like that, but it was long enough for him to fall asleep. But even in his dreams, he wasn't alone.

"Beep beep, Richie! Hohoho!"

Opening his eyes, Richie found himself in a house. But not just any house. The building was clearly renovated; fresh, filled with new, yet retro-looking furniture, new paint on the walls, dim but welcoming lights... He'd recognise this house no matter the looks of it though. 29 Neibolt Street. Richie inhaled a breath - last time he'd been here, he'd nearly died. Scratch that-- anytime he went to _Derry_ he nearly died. Which adds up to a lot of near-death experiences.

He walked through the small corridors, passing by an empty staircase, hearing nothing but silence. That is, until a door further down the hallway creaked open, slowly, gently. It didn't fit the Neibolt house. It was always so rough, so careless... but not now. What had changed?

Curiosity came over Richie and his feet moved him forwards, almost automatically. Like he was _floating_. The door lead to a bedroom - a big, spacey bedroom. In the centre of the room was a bed, one that looked like a king and queen's bed, like you'd see in historical films. There was a chest of drawers to the left of the door and further inside, by a dark window, was a desk. A man with back-slicked hair and suspenders was sitting by the desk and as Richie inched closer, the man glanced over his shoulder.

"Atta boy," It said with a grin and clicked Its tongue. "I knew you couldn't resist."

Richie froze. He knew that voice. He knew that fucking _grin_. But before he could turn around to run, it was too late. The door had slammed shut and locked from the outside. Richie didn't care - he pushed himself up against the door, rattling the handle.

"Let me out of here!" He yelled, banging his fist against the door.

"Oh, Richie, no one's coming to save you." Pennywise's voice taunted him from behind, sounding like a snake and heavy footsteps soon followed. Richie closed his eyes, head leaning against the door. _Not again. Please, not again._

A hand landed on his shoulder, stroking him across his shoulder blades and down along his spine. Richie arched his back, a whimper escaping his lips as fear built up inside of him once again. "Surely, you can save yourself by waking up. But I wouldn't count on you doing so for a long, long time." Pennywise laughed quietly, close to Richie's ear again, making him squirm and push himself further up against the door. As much as he could, at least.

"Y-you're just a fucking clown, nothing more. This isn't r-real."

Pennywise laughed louder this time and Richie knew why - he didn't even believe his own words. "Me? A _clown_?" Claw-like hands gripped Richie and tugged him around, forcing him to face the clown disguised as a man. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Rich." Pennywise leaned forward, clicking Its tongue once more. "I don't need a clown's costume to scare you anymore."

Richie slowly opened his eyes, inhaling a shaky breath as he did. The form Pennywise had taken this time wasn't scary - at least not in the physical aspect. Physically, he looked like a human being. A human, just like Richie and the rest of the Losers. But it was all a lie, an illusion. Yet he couldn't help but get intrigued, something he hated himself for. But Pennywise could've killed him already; why hadn't It?

Pennywise giggled as their eyes finally met. "See? Was that so hard?" It showed It's teeth in a twisted smile, as It's hand stroke across Richie's cheek. Richie winced, looking away from the being.

"Just f-fucking kill me if you're going to..." Richie was practically begging for it at this point, shaking like a leaf. Death surely couldn't be worse than this. Could it?

"Why would I kill you when it's so much more fun making you squirm?" Pennywise forced himself closer, It's hand moving to Richie's sore neck again, and Richie desperately tried to push It away. But despite It being in the form of a man, It's strength remained the same. Richie felt powerless. He almost wanted to give in and just let Pennywise do whatever he... _It_ liked.

Stopping to hold Richie's neck for just a second, Pennywise moved his hand further down, across Richie's chest and... Richie knew where this was going. He tried to grab It's hands, but Pennywise had already caught them in a tight grip.

"How about we play that game of 'Truth or Dare' now, Richie?" The being's voice was low, growly, staring intently at Richie as It drooled all over him. Richie wanted to cry, wanted to say no. But what good would that do except give Pennywise exactly what It wanted? _Fear_.

So instead, Richie inhaled a breath, trying to steady his voice. "It's a shitty game. Only invented to give teenagers a reason to make out. Never worked for me.." He spat the words out, body still shaking as he looked around the room. Anywhere but directly at Pennywise.

"Ah, and why is that Richie? Why did you never get the _boys_ to kiss you?" Pennywise taunted him, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead, It licked It's tongue across Richie's cheek, before forcing It into Richie's mouth.

Richie gasped and let out a scream that was muffled into Pennywise's human-like mouth. Grabbing Pennywise by It's face, Richie dug his nails into It's face as he tried pushing It away. But instead, he watched in terror as the skin on Pennywise's face was peeled off to reveal white paint underneath. He yelled out again, and Pennywise simply laughed into his mouth as It's tongue found It's way down Richie's throat. He could feel himself choking and tears began running down his face as he shut his eyes, the pressure in his throat making him panic. And as he began coughing, Pennywise pulled back and let him go, and Richie fell onto his knees. He felt like he was going to throw up and he almost wanted to.

"Mmm... you are tasty, tasty, Trashmouth..."

"Fuck you." Richie grunted, still down on his knees.

Pennywise just grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genuinely don't know what this has turned into but I enjoy writing it so I hope u enjoy reading it  
** this is probably the worst thing I've ever written lmao so sorry

"So I guess Pennywise controls our dreams now, too."

Richie finished his sentence with a sigh, eyes glancing up towards the rest of the Losers as they sat beside him in the motel bed. They all looked so concerned -- Beverly especially. Richie couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty for something that had been forced upon him. He knew none of them blamed him, yet he blamed himself. _Fuck, Pennywise had really got to him_.

"We're just happy you woke up, Rich." Bill spoke, arms crossed as he stood by the foot of the bed. Bill had been pacing the room throughout Richie's whole story, eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to be deep in thought. Richie knew he hated this clown the most out of everyone in the room, and with good reason too. But Richie knew that Bill blamed himself as well, and he was scared this would fuel his hatred for Pennywise even more and make him do something drastic.

"Yeah, we were all really worried about you for a while there..." Eddie spoke and met Richie's gaze. And the feelings that Richie tried so hard to keep contained came fluttering again, like butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if Eddie noticed, if he knew. _If he felt the same_. He gave a small smile, before looking away and clearing his throat.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Ben asked, eyes flickering between the group.

Richie locked eyes with Eddie once more, before he looked over at Bill who gave a short nod. "Let's kill this fucking clown."

* * *

The further into the cave the Losers went, the more unsettled Richie became. He felt like they all were moving closer to their inevitable doom, and he could tell the rest of them shared that thought. But they had to do this, right? They had to face Pennywise one last time. The world was in danger, but Richie didn't want to balance the world on his shoulders right now. Pushing that thought aside, he looked over to Eddie. _Always Eddie_. Eddie looked as miserable as Richie felt and all he wanted to do was grab his hand. To let him know things would be alright. Knowing that he never could, he simply settled to lightly hit the other man in the shoulder. Eddie flinched, but looked over at Richie.

"Fuck you." Eddie said with a smile and Richie happily returned it.

"Nah, fucked your mom, so..." Richie pulled his shoulders into a shrug, before getting a kick in his side from Eddie in return.

"Guys!"

Mike's voice echoed through the cave as they stood outside an entrance. Richie looked up and felt his stomach drop.

Turning towards the rest of the group, Mike nodded. "We're here."

The colossal area of space and darkness that welcomed them was enough to make any man crumble. To think that all of this was _underneath_ Derry didn't exactly feel safe, and Richie was quietly thankful that he moved away from here. For multiple reasons. The only thing he regretted was not bringing the one person he wanted with him.

As if Eddie had read his mind, he said something along the lines of "all of this has been under Derry?". Richie couldn't quite focus. His head hurt and the unsettling feeling in his stomach only got worse as they went to begin the ritual of Chüd (or whatever the name was...).

After leaving their offerings, they grabbed each other's hands. Richie held extra tight onto Eddie's as they began chanting. The rest of it was kind of a blur to Richie; he remember Mike telling them not to look at the deadlights, at IT. He remember them screaming, chanting, grasping to hold on to each other. And then the silence. The ear-deafening silence right before everything went to shit.

The red balloon that had grown from the urn that Mike had brought with him had popped right as they'd gotten out of the danger zone, but Richie could barely hear anything. He ran, finding Bill, Eddie, Bev... Mike and Ben were safe too. But as he turned, a familiar face greeted him, only ten times bigger than the last time he'd seen it.

"Pennywise." Richie's words were a mere whisper. Pennywise laughed hysterically, before It smiled over at the Losers.

"Missed me, Richie?" It's voice echoed between the cave's walls as It moved closer.

"What do we do now?!" Bill yelled, looking to Mike for answers who only looked desperately hopeless.

"Run?!" Eddie suggested, and Richie was quick to take him up on that offer.

Pennywise was quick to follow them, screaming at them to stop running, how it all would be for nothing. Richie didn't want to listen to any of it. Running into a small passage together with Eddie, they pressed themselves into a small corner. Eddie pressed himself up against Richie's body, both of them panting as they tried to calm their nerves.

"Eddie, I..." Richie let out, looking down at the other man.

"I know." Eddie said, and Richie's heart skipped a beat for a second. "I don't know what to do either." Eddie continued and Richie gave a quick smile - _of course_.

"We came to kill It, didn't we?" Richie said unsurely, before pointing to the spear in Eddie's hand. "Kills monsters."

Eddie smiled, but Richie could see that he was terrified. "Okay. I'll distract It. Just... make sure I don't get slaughtered at least."

"Yeah, I.. I will." Eddie promised and gripped the spear tightly in his hands.

Richie took a breath, before peeking out of the corner they were in. He didn't know what to expect, all he knew was that he didn't want to die. Not like this. Grabbing a rock, he charged towards the exit of the passage. And as he got out, he saw Mike and Bill trying to hide as Pennywise forcefully tried to get ahold of them.

"Hey! Over here!" Richie yelled and Pennywise quickly turned his gaze as It recognized who was talking. "You wanna play truth or dare?"

"Trashmouth." Pennywise hissed, and Richie gulped.

"Come on then. Let's dance, motherfu-" Before he could finish his sentence, a bright light blinded him and he was suddenly out of the cave, surrounded by lights. In front of him was the Losers, all dead. A vision. _No_. And then, Pennywise's voice echoed in his head.

"This is where you lose, Trashmouth. Stuck with me for eternity while your friends _die_!"

The sentence was quickly followed by a loud, demonic scream. Richie closed his eyes and when he opened them up again, he laid on his back in the cave. Eddie was on top of him, shaking him back to life.

"Richie, wake up. Richie!"

"W-what happened?" Richie croaked, grabbing Eddie's arm as he attempted to sit up in the midst of his confusion. His eyes could barely focus -- everything was happening too fast.

"I did it. I got him, I got Pennywise, we--"

Eddie abruptly stopped, the breath just kind of going out of him. Richie didn't understand - he could barely fucking see. He reached his other hand up to touch Eddie's face, staring at him intently. Then, he saw the wound in his chest. Blood was running down his shirt, it was everywhere.

"Richie?" Eddie whimpered, blood coming out of his mouth as he tried to speak, and he reached his hands out, desperately trying to get ahold of Richie.

"Eddie. No, Eddie, no..." Richie could feel the tears threatening to escape his eyes, and watched on in terror as Pennywise tossed Eddie's body away from him.

Richie got up on shaky legs and ran after Eddie. He could hear someone shout his name, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Eddie. _Why him? Why him? Why him?_ When he finally reached the other man, he could tell it was almost too late. But Richie refused to accept it. Kneeling by his side, he tore off his jacket and pressed it against Eddie's wound.

"You'll be alright. You'll be alright, Eds. Okay? You hear me?" His voice broke and the tears began to stream down his face as he looked at the only person he'd ever managed to love in the right way. He'd let him go once and now he was losing him and there was _nothing_ Richie could do.

"I almost had him. Almost..." Eddie breathed out, looking up towards Richie. Even in the dark, Richie could tell Eddie was forcing a smile.

"Eddie." Richie cried out, before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Oh god." Beverly voice was weak, and Richie could tell she was crying as well.

Assuming the rest of the Losers had found them, Richie shook his head as he placed his hands against Eddie's cheeks. "We need to get him out of here. Now."

He kept on staring at Eddie, slowly feeling his skin turn colder and colder underneath his touch. And Richie didn't know what to do. "Do we have a fucking plan or what?!" Richie finally let out, angrily looking up towards his friends. "Please." He added, a softer expression forming on his face.

"Richie." Eddie whispered, grabbing the hands of the desperate man. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Richie cried, but he knew they were running out of time. Especially with Pennywise still right by their heels. It was too late, but it wasn't okay. Locking eyes with Eddie again, Richie thought about everything he'd wanted to say, everything he'd planned to say. And no matter how much he tried, even now he couldn't form the correct words.

"Richie, I..." Eddie began, but his voice weakened and faded before he could finish the sentence he'd planned to say. And as the hand that had been holding on to Riche's dropped to the side of Eddie's limp body, Richie lost it.


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a week.

A week since Richie had lost the love of his life. A week since Pennywise had turned to dust. A week since he'd returned back home to a place that no longer felt like a home. It felt empty and he hated walking around the flashy apartment with so much shit in it that he didn't even use. Yet he continued to spend days locked inside, his manager not understanding why he'd cancelled his tour and his upcoming performances. And of course he couldn't explain why either. Sure, he'd lost someone close to him. But all of that because of a killer clown? Ha ha ha. It sounded like it could've been a part of one of his skits and hell he didn't even write his own scripts.

It was during the eighth, miserable night that Richie woke up because of a nightmare. He still dreamed vividly of Pennywise, though usually the clown just hid in the background, simply watching. Richie had ignored all of that, guessing it was (probably) normal considering how _close_ he'd gotten to Pennywise. Richie opened his eyes, to be met by thunder and rain outside of the window. He looked at it for a while, sighing, before he closed his eyes and rolled over on his other side. But as he stretched his arm out, he felt a body next to him. His eyes shot open in pure shock and the face that stared back at him as he did made him crawl out of the bed in a state of panic.

Eddie.

Richie crawled backwards until he sat with his back against the window, trying to catch his breath as he looked back towards the bed even though he didn't want to see that again, he didn't want to see Eddie. No, Eddie was dead. Dead. Wasn't he? Closing his eyes as he could feel tears forming, Richie pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shaking as he rocked back and forth, trying to convince himself this had to be some sort of vivid, terrible dream. But then the bed squeaked as something, or someone, seemed to get up from it. And Richie couldn't help but open his eyes again.

Eddie stared at Richie from across the room as he stood beside the king-sized bed, head tilted to one side. He looked as alive as ever, yet it felt so _wrong_. Richie could feel the air leave his lungs again as Eddie began moving towards him.

"E-Eddie. It can't b-be, no, this isn't real..." Richie simply stated as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the vision he was seeing. He must've had too much to drink earlier, that's what all this was, alcohol and stress...

"I thought you missed me, Rich." Eddie spoke and Richie wanted to scream. _I do. So, so much._ "I miss you, Richie. I miss you."

"Eddie, I..." Richie choked on his own words, shaking his head.

"Please, Richie. I need you." Eddie's face turned into a frown and tears streamed down the face that Richie had missed so much.

And so he stood, approaching Eddie with quick steps. He couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's thin frame, hugging his body so tightly that he felt like it was going to break. But Eddie hugged him back, just as tightly. And Richie broke again, burying his face into the crook of Eddie's neck, crying as he felt the familiar scent. This might not have been real, but Richie didn't care. He needed this. He needed Eddie back, even if it just was for one moment.

"I miss you too, Eddie." Richie sniffled, remembering how he'd cried himself to sleep whimpering those exact words.

Eddie remained quiet now, not saying much besides hugging the other man tightly. Richie didn't need to hear anything else. And he didn't know what else he could say, either. His actions had already said enough. Richie knew this wasn't real. But there was still one thing he'd never gotten to do, and now he didn't have to be scared. Even though it was too late to change anything. Slowly, he pulled back from the tight embrace to look into Eddie's eyes instead. And without a word, Richie closed his eyes and kissed him. He kissed him, again and again and Eddie kept kissing him back. Richie never wanted it to end.

But when the taste of metal and copper entered his mouth, Richie understood how wrong this was. And as he opened his eyes, a familiar face stood in front of him. The pale human-like face was covered in blood, running from above the eyes and down to the mouth. But for the first time Richie wasn't afraid. He didn't have much to lose anymore; and kissing 'Eddie' had somehow set him free, despite it not being _his_ Eddie. Looking up, he met Pennywise's human gaze.

"Why aren't you dead?" Richie quivered, eyes shutting as Pennywise's hand wrapped around Richie's cheek.

"I thought I told you, Trashmouth." Pennywise's voice was soft this time, not threatening or rough - just _normal_. "You're stuck with me for eternity."

Richie almost chuckled, remembering the day in that fucking cave when he'd been told those exact words. And how Pennywise seconds later had ripped everything away from him. And then he started crying again, whimpering. Letting his head fall onto Pennywise's shoulder, he tightly gripped the clothes on Its body. "Why take him when you had me? _Why?_"

"Oh, dear. Because I knew how much it would hurt you, Rich." Pennywise's voice was comforting as It ran Its fingers through Richie's hair. And despite the words Richie was being told, they didn't fill him with uncontrollable rage like they once would have.

Richie let out a dry laugh filled with nothing but pain, as he punched his fist lightly against Pennywise's chest. "I hate you. You fucking... fucking clown!"

Pennywise giggled into Richie's ear, nodding Its head slowly as It hissed, "I'd hope so. It makes it all sssso much better..."

Richie trembled, licking his lips once before speaking again. "Show him to me again... please." He was practically begging It now. Begging to just see Eddie one more time. And Pennywise laughed, stroking Its finger across Richie's bottom lip. Richie knew It needed something in return. And It also knew Richie was prepared to give _anything_. So when Pennywise slowly morphed into the man that Richie loved so deeply, they kissed again. And Richie allowed It to push him down on the bed and take control. Richie convinced himself It was Eddie; and slowly, he found himself enjoying Pennywise a whole lot more than he ever thought possible.


End file.
